Prom Night
by S.L. Della Robbia
Summary: When Kadic's Prom rolls around, it seems like everyone has a date to it, everyone but one girl. This is the story of how she realizes that the one she supposed to be with is her best friend. OxOC oneshot. R&r please!


**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugh! Stupid alarm clock!" Serena said as she punched her alarm clock, turning it off. She got up and dressed in her everyday clothes. Then she went over to her mirror and put her makeup on. She started to straighten her hair, super careful to make sure her purple streak looked perfect. As she put her brush down, she saw her calendar and sighed. Kadic Academy's senior prom was in a day and she still didn't have a date. All of her friends had dates except for one. Ulrich and Yumi were going together and so was Jeremy and Aelita, but Serena and Odd didn't have dates.

_"I would enjoy going with Odd if he asked me, but I don't think I'm his type and we're just good friends," _Serena thought. Her and Odd are really close friends and she's always loved every moment spent with him, but she rarely thought of them being more than just friends until this week. It has been constantly on her mind and she's turned down a lot of guys for that. Soon, Serena was ready for the day and she left her room to go see Aelita.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"I'm coming!" Aelita replied. About a minute later, she opened the door. "Hey Serena!"

"Hi Aelita! Can I talk to you?" Serena asked.

"Sure."

Serena and Aelita started talking about important things for a while. Then the two went to the cafeteria to get breakfast and catch up with their friends. When they got their trays, Aelita sat beside Jeremy and Serena sat beside Odd.

"Odd, is everything ok? You haven't touched your food," Serena was worried. That was so not like Odd to not eat.

"I'm fine Serena. I was just waiting for you to get here," Odd replied.

"Oh really? Why?" Serena asked, shocked.

"So we can see who can eat the most this morning," Odd smiled at her.

Serena smiled back, "Oh, it's on!"

Odd and Serena started shoveling their breakfast in and getting more trays.

"Twenty buck if Serena wins," Ulrich betted.

"Twenty for Odd," Jeremy said.

"Twenty if they tie," betted Aelita.

Everyone watched how quickly Odd and Serena devoured their food. By the time they were stuffed, the two had both eaten eight trays.

"Yay! I won forty bucks!" Aelita happily yelled.

"Well, we'll just leave it at a tie. Great job buddy!" Odd gave Serena a hug. She hugged back, but they continued holding each other. It wasn't like the friendly hug they intended to give each other, but something more. Neither one wanted to let go of each other, but it had gotten two awkward with everyone in the cafeteria staring. Lauren got up and took all of her dishes to the sink as her face started to turn red.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know…It just happened," Odd also started to blush. _"What is up with me?" _he thought, _"Am I starting to like Serena more? I wonder if she likes me too. But, I don't think I'm her type. We're just friends Odd. We're just friends, but she's really amazing and I…wait, here she comes. Act normal!" _"Who are you going to help set up for the dance?" Odd asked, trying not to look at Serena while his face was red.

Serena sat down and tried not to look at Odd either, "I was planning on helping you, if it's ok. Is it?"

"Yeah. I'd really like that," Odd replied. The two blushed even more. Ulrich and Jeremy smiled at Odd. They knew what was going on, but it was also strange. Aelita laughed as she watched Serena and Odd carry on conversations without making any eye contact. After everyone finished, Serena and Aelita went to Yumi's house to get her, Jeremy went to his room to get his laptop, and Ulrich and Odd went to their dorm room.

"Odd, are you going with anyone to the prom?" Ulrich asked as they walked in.

"No. No one said yes, but none of those girls were really my type. Anyway, I might just stay here. There's always next year," Odd replied.

"You should really ask Serena. You two are extremely alike and she's really nice and pretty."

"But she's probably going to say no. I don't think I'm her type.'

"Do you know what she's been saying when she turns down the others?"

"What?"

"That they aren't _Odd_ enough. She wants to be with you. And I know you want to be with her too," Ulrich smiled.

"I don't want our friendship to end if it doesn't work out though," Odd still wasn't convinced.

"Serena will still love you," Ulrich assured him, "Just do it."

"I'll try," Odd said, smiling. Then the two friends went to the gymnasium to help the others with decorating. Odd has so many thoughts about Serena rushing through his head the minute he laid eyes on her in the gym. She was high up on the wall, hanging banners and Odd didn't like that one bit.

"Hi Oddy!" Serena said while taping up a banner.

"Hey Rini. Serena, I really don't feel comfortable with you being up on that so high. Can we switch?" There was concern in Odd's voice.

"Ok, we'll switch. Just let me…AHHHH!!!" Serena lost balanced and fell off. Odd ran and caught her before she hit the floor. That's when their eyes met. Odd was hypnotized by Serena's chocolate-brown eyes while Serena was lost in Odd's deep green eyes. They were both completely mesmerized. Once they got their senses back, Odd put Serena down.

"You have really beautiful eyes Serena," Odd said with a small smile.

"Thanks Odd. Your eyes are really pretty too," Serena smiled as she started to blush again.

"Serena…" Odd started.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go with me to the dance?'

Serena was so shocked that Odd had just asked her out. _"Am I dreaming? No, this can't be a dream. Go ahead, answer him. You know you want to." _Serena smiled happily and replied, "I would really love to go with you Odd!"

"You would? Yay!" Odd smiled really big and they hugged each other. Then Odd climbed up the ladder to the wall and they continued hanging up decorations. Everyone seem to notice how happy the two were.

"Why are Serena and Odd so happy and look at each other like that?" Yumi was clueless about the story of the new couple, so Ulrich filled her in.

"This morning at breakfast, they had a moment and realized they had stronger feelings for each other than just close friends. Odd and I talked about it in our room and I got him to muster up the courage to ask her to the prom, so judging by the way they keep eyeing each other, Serena said yes."

"Aelita told me about the hug, but when I asked Serena, she just blushed."

"She does that. You really should have seen them talking to each other with red faces and no eye contact whatsoever. It was priceless!" Ulrich laughed.

"Well, all I can say is it's about time," Yumi said.

"Now you know how we felt about you and Ulrich," Jeremy said and Aelita laughed. That comment made Ulrich and Yumi blush. Then everyone went back to work. About an hour later, Odd and Serena were done working.

"Do you want to go grace our friends with our presence my beautiful?" Odd asked Serena, holding out his hand.

"Why yes handsome," she replied, taking his hand. They laughed as they walked hand-in-hand to their friends.

"Well, if it isn't Romeo and Juliet," Ulrich joked.

"Are you two done already?" Aelita asked.

"Yep. We just came over to see if any of you all were done too. Are those the records for the mixes?" Odd asked her.

"Yeah. I'm DJ tomorrow from 9:15 to 9:45, if that's ok with Jeremy. Is it?" Aelita asked him.

"Sure. Everyone loves your mixes!" Jeremy told her.

"It's true. No one I know can create a mix as amazing as yours Aelita, not even me," Serena added.

"Thanks guys," Aelita replied as she started to carry the records to the mixing board. Everyone continued to carry on conversations as they decorated for prom. That's what they did the entire day.

The next day, everyone woke up very happy. Today was the day of the prom! To pass time, Aelita and Jeremy went to the factory to work on the upgrades for the supercomputer, Ulrich and Yumi were practicing martial arts in the forest near the school, and Odd and Serena went skateboarding after they saw a movie together. About two hours before the dance, everyone split off from each other to go get ready. The girls spent all their time fluffing their dresses, fixing up their hair, and putting on makeup while the guys were making sure that they looked good in their tuxedos. After Ulrich and Odd finished getting ready, they caught up with Jeremy and headed out to the arches to wait on their dates. Serena, Aelita, and Yumi got together when they were all ready all left to meet up with the guys. This was going to be the best night ever!

"Here they come," Jeremy said once he saw the girls coming their way over.

"Boy, don't they look beautiful?" Ulrich awed at his two best friends and his girlfriend.

"...Wow..." Odd was completely speechless about how beautiful the girls looked, especially Serena.

"Hey," The girls said when they walked up.

"You three look amazing, especially you Yumi," Ulrich said as he took her hands. She was wearing a long, black dress with ruffles at the bottom and had her sleek black hair flipping out at the ends.

"Thanks Ulrich. You look very nice too," Yumi smiled. Then the two left together and entered the gym.

"Aelita, you look really pretty in that dress," Jeremy complimented. Aelita was wearing a short, emerald green dress that really brought out her eyes and she had curled her pink hair more.

"Thank you Jeremy," she kissed his cheek and they walked hand-in-hand into the gym.

"Wow Serena…you…that dress…so…" Odd couldn't come up with a real sentence because he was still speechless about her. Serena just laughed at him.

"Spit it out Odd!"

"You look so beautiful Serena," he finally got it out. Serena was wearing an elegant, purple dress that was glittery. Her hair was really wavy instead of straight like it normally was and her makeup looked ever so perfect.

"Thank you Odd. You look quite handsome yourself. How did I know that you were going to wear purple too?" Serena asked, smiling.

"Maybe you just know me too well." Odd smiled back as he took her hand. Then the couple walked in the gym together.

As soon as Odd and Serena entered the gymnasium, they immediately started to look for their friends through the huge crowd of people. Everyone was talking by the snack bar, taking pictures, or dancing to the music that the DJ was playing. There was also the random drawing of couples to perform a random song too. There has never been anything like that before here and everyone seem to like the idea.

After searching for a few minutes, Odd and Serena joined Ulrich and Yumi once they found them. They were all dancing to "My Flow So Tight" for a while and then the DJ called the next couple to sing. It was Sissi and Theo and they had to sing "No Air." That was a complete mess with the end result of everyone laughing at them. After they got off stage, the DJ started to play slow songs so the couple could dance.

"May I have this dance?" Odd asked Serena.

"Of course," Serena replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Odd put his hands on her waist and they started to slow dance to the song.

"So, do you think I'm a good dancer? Odd asked as they moved around the floor for a while.

"I think so, but dancing isn't really my thing, I'm more into singing and playing instruments," Serena replied.

"Me too."

The two continued to dance as the song still played on. They were looking deep into each others eyes as they thought hard about how much they wanted to impress the other.

"I wish I could show you how good I can sing," Odd told Serena.

"Odd, you don't have to right now," she said back.

"I want you to know though."

Just then, the song ended and Aelita took over as DJ. She had to start off with another couple singing.

"Oh, this ought to be interesting. The next couple to sing is Odd Della Robbia and Serena Malone!" Aelita announced.

"Yes! Now I can show you," Odd grabbed Serena's hand and they went up on the stage. Aelita handed them the headsets and went over to the music system.

"The song you two have to perform is one that I never even heard before, but you still have to do it," Aelita said as she pressed play.

"Oh great…" Serena just hoped it was something she knew well. Then the bells in the intro of "Don't Cry Out" started to play and she was relieved. Serena knew this song so well that she could sing it in her sleep. But then she had another thing to worry about. What if Odd doesn't know this song? It was too late to ask him now. Everyone went over to the stage to watch the performance. There was no backing down now. Serena breathed in and faced Odd as she started to sing the first verse.

"I don't get you. I can't forget what you've forgotten. All along, I've never been so alone…"

Serena faced the other way as she waited to have to cover for Odd if he didn't know it. She breathed in once more and prepared to start singing his part. Suddenly, the most amazing voice belted out the lyrics. Serena turned around and saw Odd singing to her.

"Don't cry out….Cease fire…"

Serena smiled and continued on with the verse. After she finished singing that part, she turned around again to continue acting with the song. Odd got the hint and also started acting to the song as he grabbed Serena's hand and sang his part again. Next, Serena went into the chorus and did more acting as she sang. As the music progressed, Serena pranced around the stage, smiling. She was having so much fun out there. The two continued to sing the song together all the way to the finish, hitting every note perfect. By the time they finished, Odd and Serena were out of breath. The entire gym busted with cheers as the couple bowed to their crowd. Then they walked off stage together, amazed about what they have just done.

"Odd, you were awesome! I've never heard a voice as amazing as yours! How did you even know "Don't Cry Out?" Serena was breathless and couldn't believe what just happened.

"Serena, breathe!" Odd laughed, "Thanks for the compliment and "Don't Cry Out is my favorite song ever, so it would be pretty stupid for me not to know five words."

"No way! "Don't Cry Out" is my favorite song too. But not many people really know it. I don't even know how I could sing it that good."

"You sang beautifully out there Ren," Odd gave her a crooked smile and she blushed.

"Thanks Odd."

Then they joined their friends again and enjoyed dancing and being together. The night was going smoothly and everyone was having a blast. No one wanted this night to end. A couple hours later, prom was over and everyone left the gymnasium. The gang of six met outside at the crossroads to discuss things.

"Gosh, I'm tired. It's getting late. We should head back to our rooms now," Ulrich said as he grabbed Yumi's hand. Jeremy and Aelita had already left and the other four were slowly walking back to the dormitory building. Then Odd and Serena stopped at the arches under one of the walkway lights. Ulrich and Yumi just continued walking back while they stayed back.

"Serena," Odd turned her around so she was facing him.

"Yes Odd?" Serena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had a great time with you at the prom tonight," he told her, smiling.

"I did too," she replied back. Odd smiled even bigger and put his forehead against Serena's. She smiled back and blushed.

Serena, I've got something to ask you. I know we've only been on one date and only known each other for a short time, but I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you?"

"Oh Odd, I would love to!" Serena said happily. Odd was so happy that he started to blush a little bit. He looked down for a moment and then looked up at her with a small smile. Slowly, Odd leaned in and so did Serena. Finally their lips met and they kissed. It seemed like a fireworks display went off in their minds. They were both so happy. A minute later, they pulled back to where their foreheads were touching again.

"We better head back to our rooms. Yumi is suppose to be spending the night in my room tonight," Serena said.

"Yeah. It's starting to get late anyway."

The two started to walk back together to their dorm rooms as they talked about their lives. Once they got to the dormitory stairs, Odd and Serena said their goodbyes and parted ways for the night. They were so happy that they had such a good time at prom and that they are finally together now. It seemed like what they were really waiting for was already in their lives and now that its finally coming true, Odd and Serena will live a long and happy life together. Tonight was the start of love that would last a lifetime.


End file.
